


Dobby x Markiplier: I Don't Even Know Anymore

by lunarsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsmoke/pseuds/lunarsmoke
Summary: damn I really wrote this at 10:30 pm on a thursday night. im embarrassedi listened to national anthem by lana del rey while writing so uhh if you want my feelings while writing, go stream.@imhighonthemoon on twitter
Relationships: markiplier/dobby, markiplier/dobby the fucking house elf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dobby x Markiplier: I Don't Even Know Anymore

Mark Fischbach sits on the leather upholstery of the seats on the Hogwarts Express. He sits alone in a empty train booth, staring out the window at the green and brown blur. Chatter and chaos is rampant on the train, but Mark hears it muffled, like he's wearing noice cancelling headphones. A group of obvious friends run past Mark's booth, laughing and shoving each other. Mark tries to push them out of his mind. "You've got to focus on school now", he reminds himself. "You're going to get the best marks you can, and become an Auror." It had been Mark's dream since he was a seven-year-old wizard to be an Auror, when he saw a man in a three-piece suit walk into his house. The man spoke with his father for a few minutes, and for those few minutes, Mark was enamored. The man seemed to be so professional and sleek, it was like wanting to be a badass spy for a Muggle. Mark shakes himself out of his memories, and the train noises dampen again. The trolly witch knocks on the outside of his booth, making him jump. "Would you like a Pumpkin Pasty, dear?"

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

After the boat ride with Hagrid to the castle (Mark didn't know exactly how he felt about Hagrid at the moment; Hagrid had looked him up and down and had declared that "he was a wee bit short for a first-year, aren't ya?" Mark had immediately turned red and shut up for the rest of the ride.) He's sorted into Gryffindor with a big smile on his face, and heads up to the dorms to end his exciting day. 

Mark can't go to sleep for quite a while because as much as he tries to deny it to himself, he misses his family. He doesn't know what he's going to do not being able to see his parents until breaks, and a tear slips down the side of his nose. He hears the patter of footsteps outside his dorm. Mark sits upright immediately, knowing for a fact none of the boys had left the dormitory or never came.

The door knob squeaks as it turns.

A small, seemingly non-threatning entity appears in the doorway. Dobby the house elf carefully carries luggage that's been strewn about the room by the boys, exhausted by their trip. Mark pretends to go back to sleep, and eventually does for real. Dobby's silhouette dances in Mark's dreams, and Mark wakes thinking of him. 

***

At breakfast Mark sits with his table in awe of the sweep and chaos of feathers that cloud the ceiling. He makes friends with two kids in his dorm named Ethan and Tyler, and heads to classes with them. Potions passes (with Mark setting the end of Snape's robe on fire), and then Transfiguration, and before they know it it's 6pm and time to head back to the dorm. Mark's been haunted with thoughts of Dobby's shadowy figure all day. He feels a strange comfort in it, and he chastises himself because of that comfort. "You're probably just latching onto someone random, you fucking nonce," Mark thinks in annoyance as he walks back to the dorms in a fog.

Mark sits at the best armchair near the fire, the fabric taking on a deeper tone as it gets closer to the hearth. He rolls up his last scroll of parchment, and walks off to go have a game of wizard chess with Tyler and Ethan. As Mark falls asleep in his four-poster, he hears a (now familiar) creak. He gains the courage to sit up and squint into the lantern Dobby holds. "Ah, Dobby is sorry! Dobby shouldn't have woken a student up." Mark rubs his eyes. What the fuck? Who speaks in third person? Dobby sets the lantern down, and Mark gets a view of Dobby for the first time. 

Mark and Dobby stare at each other, and Dobby strikes up a conversation about something or other. He doesn't remember.

They talk into the night.

***

Weeks go by, Mark's acing his classes with ease and has a pretty big friend group. He doesn't miss his parents as much anymore, though he's reminded of them sometimes with a pang to the heart. Dobby visits every night to clean and speak with Mark. Mark had no idea a house elf could be so knowledgeable, though he assumed Dobby had picked up a lot from conversations around Hogwarts. 

Mark KNOWS he feels different about Dobby. He's never felt this in love before.

Mark supresses his feelings, as he was taught. He'd be the school freak if someone found out, of course, and Mark wasn't trading his friends for shit.

Dobby feels the same, though Mark doesn't know. How can he feel like this? Dobby wonders. He's a house elf, they shouldn't even be capable of feeling like this.

Ethan finds out about the Room of Requirement completely by accident. If you walk past a certain spot in the seventh floor hallwall three times and focus on what you want from it, a door appears to a room with anything and everything you want. Dobby and Mark try it

It's 3:31 am. Two shadows pace in the wing of the seventh floor.

The thing is, Mark and Dobby were thinking of two separate things. 

They enter the room to find a spacious loft, moonlight falling onto a bed and staining it blue. They sit on the bed, they hug, and they speak for what seems like lifetimes. This was a bond for the storybooks. And, er, when they stood up from the bed, Mark noticed furry handcuffs hanging from the bottom bedposts.

Finite.

Author's Note: I am so fucking sorry to whoever reading this, I don't know if I should ever write again after this monstrosity. 


End file.
